Carte d'anniversaire
by Nyxia
Summary: P/O La suite de la dernière scène de l'épisode "The Cure"  1x06  - Olivia ressemblait à une enfant, ainsi enfouie sous les couvertures et Peter eut un fort sentiment de protection envers elle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Note –**_ Voici ma première fanfic que je publie sur Fringe. J'en ai trois autres sur lesquelles je planche, dont une qui a disparue dans les méandres de mon ordinateur. :)  
>Ce qui était d'abord un court One-Shot s'est transformé rapidement en un document Word de 11 pages. L'histoire a pris une direction qui n'était pas prévue au départ, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Au vue de la longueur, j'ai décider de découper ma fanfic en 2 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :)<p>

Évidement, je ne possède ni l'univers de Fringe, ni Olivia et encore moins Peter !

* * *

><p>Elle soupira. Évidement.<p>

Comment avait-elle pu se réjouir d'avance ? Elle tourna et retourna la carte entre ses doigts seulement trois mots y étaient inscrits. Cette courte phrase vint brisé le soulagement qu'elle s'était octroyé depuis une heure. Chaque année, la carte atterissait pourtant au Bureau, jamais chez elle.

Comment avait-il su où elle habitait ?

Olivia se releva rapidement et verrouilla la porte. Une main sur son revolver, caché dans son dos, elle fit le tour, pièce par pièce, de son appartement. La jeune femme se raisonna mentalement. Il n'y avait aucune chance que son beau-père se retrouva chez elle. Pourtant, il avait déniché son adresse.

Avec soulagement, elle constata que son appartement était vide. Néanmoins, sa main demeurait agrippée à son arme. Inconsciement, une façon de se sécuriser, à n'en pas douter. Comment aurait-elle réagit s'il avait été face à elle ?

Olivia inspira profondément. Elle se refusa à imaginer la scène et ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Elle alla déposer son revolver sur la table de la cuisine et ouvrit son frigo. Elle observa quelque instant son contenu, frugal , et opta pour une bière. De toute façon, son estomac s'était noué à l'instant même où elle avait découvert la carte sur le pas de la porte.

Elle s'assit à la table et prit une longue gorgée de sa bière. Le liquide froid la rafraîchit un peu et elle se massa les tempes. La journée avait été longue et rude. Le cas sur lequel elle travaillait la tracassait plus qu'elle ne voulait y penser, mais aujourd'hui n'était tout simplement pas un bon jour.

Chaque année, alors qu'elle aurait dû célébrer et se réjouir, elle n'avait de cesse de se tourmenter. Chaque matin de cette date, elle se réveillait avec ce mal immense qui lui pesait au creux du ventre. Ce poids sur les épaules qui ne la quittait pas pendant 24 heures. Cette douleur à la poitrine qui la tenaillait. Comme si elle traînait un boulet. Le reste de l'année, cette affliction était latente, Olivia savait qu'elle était là, qu'elle la guettait à chaque instant. Elle se faisait harassante, hypocrite et sournoise n'attendant que la bonne date, le bon jour pour refaire surface chaque année avec puissance.

Son téléphone portable se mit à sonner dans la poche de sa veste. La jeune agente prit l'appel après avoir bu une seconde gorgée. Une voix familière résonna au creux de son oreille. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, cette voix apaisa momentanément l'inquiètude qui la rongeait petit à petit depuis qu'elle avait mit le pied dans son appartement.

« Salut Olivia ! Je te dérange ?

Elle se redressa sur son siège et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

- Non, pas du tout. Quelque chose s'est produit ? Un problème avec Walter ?, s'inquièta-t-elle.

- Ah, non ! Walter est dans la baignoire... et récite je ne sais quelle formule scientifique. Par contre, il revient toujours aux mêmes éléments. Je crois qu'il a un trou de mémoire pour se souvenir de la suite. Donc ce sera son obsession pour cette nuit; essayer de compléter la formule et la répéter encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je décide d'aller dormir moi-même dans un placard.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Je voulais simplement savoir si je pouvais passer chez toi, poursuivit-il. Puisqu'aujourd'hui est une journée sans carte, j'ai pensé que c'était une excellente raison de fêter convenablement ton anniversaire. »

Un silence au bout du fil.

La jeune femme voulait répondre, ne pas le laisser deviner qu'il avait tort, que son beau-père s'était une fois de plus manifesté, mais sa gorge était nouée et aucun son n'en sortit. Elle entendit de l'autre côté un soupir « Tu as reçu une carte, c'est ça ? Tu l'as reçu chez toi ? ».

Olivia ne parvenait toujours pas à dire un mot. Elle devait absolument lui dire qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire et que tout allait bien. Elle devait lui faire savoir qu'elle maîtrisait la situation et que ça ne l'inquiètait nullement.

- Oui, mais tout va bien. J'ai fait le tour de mon appartement, et il n'y est pas.

- Dunham, j'arrive ! Je passe chercher un truc et je suis chez toi tout de suite après.

Olivia se leva et commença à faire les cents pas dans sa cuisine.

- Non, vraiment Peter, insista-t-elle. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tout va bien. »

Ce fût à son tour de se taire. Peter ne voulait pas la brusquer ou entrer dans son intimité sans son accord. Il savait pertinemment que sa collègue n'était pas du genre à laisser s'approcher n'importe qui de sa vie privée. Toutefois, il s'inquiètait. Même si elle lui disait que tout allait bien pour elle, il voulait être là, ne pas la laisser seule. Surtout le jour de son anniversaire. Il désirait être là simplement pour chasser la présence invisible de son beau-père dans sa tête et dans son appartement.

« Olivia, je ne veux pas te déranger, mais j'insiste ! Je veux vraiment passer te voir... C'est ton anniversaire, après tout ! »

La jeune agente ne savait que répondre, mais pourtant une petite voix lui criait de le laisser venir. La solitude ou le désarroi prenaient éminemment le dessus, et elle ne put se retenir de lui répondre qu' il serait toujours le bienvenue chez elle.

Peter en fût ravi, cependant surpris d'une telle réponse, franche et honnête. De son côté, Olivia savait parfaitement se cacher la vérité en se répétant que le trouble de la journée l'avait rendue plus sensible et qu'elle ne voulait pas demeurer seule. Elle raccrocha et demeura immobile dans sa cuisine un bon moment.

Lorsque la sonnette retentit dans son appartement, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle était resté prostrée dans sa cuisine plus longtemps qu'elle n'aurait crue. Elle alla ouvrir et c'est un Peter souriant, mais au regard inquiet, qui lui fit face.

« Bonsoir !, dit-il simplement, alors qu'Olivia le laissa entrer dans son appartement. »

Instinctivement, il fit l'inventaire du salon des yeux, cherchant un quelconque intrus, mais comme l'avait mentionnée Olivia, personne n'était entré chez elle par infraction. Il se tourna vers elle pour la questionner sur son état, mais il savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne lui laisserait entrevoir un soupçon d'inquiètude ou de peur. D'ailleurs, elle souriait, mais son visage demeurait impassible et il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur de distance qui lui confirmait de demeurer réservé dans ses gestes et ses paroles.

Au lieu de quoi, il lui offrit son plus beau sourire et malgré qu'il désirait être sérieux et compréhensif avec elle, il ne put retenir sa véritable nature lorsqu'il était en sa présence et c'était tout bonnement et simplement de la faire rire, ou à tout le moins sourire, avec unes de ses phrases désinvoltes et sarcastiques.

« Alors, Dunham, pour cette soirée particulière, j'ai pensé t'apporter des fleurs, puisque toutes les filles que je connais aiment les fleurs. Mais tu es l'agent spécial Olivia Dunham, et tu n'es aucunement comme les autres filles en général, alors je t'ai emmené ceçi.

Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte, Peter avait gardé ses bras derrière son dos, cachant, de toute évidence, quelque chose.

- Ta dam ! s'exclama-t-il en lui présentant une bouteille de scotch. Je savais qu'une fille de ta trempe ne buvait pas de cocktails sucrés, et j'ai vu à ton bureau, au labo, une bouteille de whiskey traîner dans ton tiroir, alors voîlà ! »

À sa grande surprise, elle éclata de rire, mais d'un rire qu'il n'avait jamais entendu venant d'elle. Un rire enfantin, franc et musical. Il demeura immobile un moment, les yeux rivés à son visage magnifique et rieur. À cet instant, il ne voulait qu'un seule chose, qu'une infime et simple chose la toucher. Toucher son visage, sentir sa peau, qu'il devinait douce, sous sa paume. Laisser courir ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Simplement effleurer ses lèvres de sa bouche. Et la sentir vivre et palpiter à son contact. Il voulait lui faire oublier et la faire revivre.

Mais déjà, elle se saisissait de la bouteille d'alcool, et l'instant fût brisé et ses pensées furent rompues le ramenant invariablement à la réalité, l'obligeant à chasser ces images et ces réflexions dans un coin de sa tête. Rien ne pouvait être dit, rien ne pouvait être fait. Et il la suivit à la cuisine alors qu'elle versait une rasade du liquide ambré dans deux verres.

Peter déposa sur la table un sac de provisions qu'il avait fait avant de venir chez elle.

« J'ai emmené quelques trucs, s'expliqua-t-il devant son regard interrogateur. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais sûrement pas mangé et qu'avec la journée et la soirée que tu as eu, tu n'aurais certainement pas envie de cuisiner. »

Elle lui tendit un verre d'alcool, et le fixait intensément. Quelque chose passa dans ses yeux, mais ce fût si fugace et rapide, qu'il ne réussit pas à deviner ce que c'était.

Olivia s'appuya contre le plan de travail et but une gorgée de scotch. Elle avait eu comme un semblant de frisson qui la laissait perplexe et le liquide réchauffa rapidement tout son corps, lui donnant une impression de bien-être et de calme dont elle avait besoin.

Pourquoi cherchait-il à être si gentil avec elle ? Elle avait été si odieuse avec lui aujourd'hui, distante et froide, mais il était demeuré à ses côtés, gentil et prévenant, comme à son habitude. Il avait été près d'elle, absorbant toute son énergie négative, ne sachant trop quoi en faire, mais il avait essayé de comprendre. Et c'est probablement pour cette raison, parce qu'il n'avait pas fléchit et était resté près d'elle, qu'elle s'était confié.

Elle avait voulut, malgré tout, qu'il comprenne dans quoi elle était enlisé, mentalement et psychologiquement. Jamais elle n'aurait cru être capable de lui raconter ce pan de sa vie, et elle en n'avait jamais eu l'envie, mais aujourd'hui ne pouvait pas être autrement. Il devait savoir, ce n'était pas juste pour lui de tout subir, sans être informé de la nature de son éloignement.

Une soudaine fatigue lui tomba sur les épaules et elle se massa l'arrête du nez du pouce et de l'index. Il y avait eu trop d'émotions, refoulées ou non, dans la journée et maintenant que Peter était présent, avec elle, elle sentait qu'elle pouvait enfin relaxer et se calmer. Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés lorsqu'elle sentit une main lui frotter le dos. C'était chaud, doux, rassurant et apaisant. Sa main à elle se crispa sur son verre d'alcool, moyen de se contrôler, effort important qu'elle tentait de faire pour ne pas s'abandonner à cette main.

« Tu devrais aller prendre un bain pour te détendre, assura la voix rauque de Peter, si proche d'elle, plus qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se détacha du lien physique qui semblait pourtant la ramener vers lui, comme un aimant. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus, déposa son verre sur la table de la cuisine et se tourna vers lui.

Peter avait vu ses jointures blanchirent de trop serrer son verre alors qu'il lui touchait le dos. Que lui avait-il prit ? Pourquoi avait-il posé ce geste ? C'était irréfléchi et spontané. Il avait ressentit son trop plein d'émotions de la journée et il l'avait vue devenir fourbue et épuisée en un seul instant. Et sans se poser de questions, il avait voulu simplement la réconforter d'un geste chaleureux. Mais elle s'était cabré et s'était éloigné. Elle avait fuit tout contact physique, comme à son habitude. Peter s'en voulait; c'était sa faute, pourtant.

Il n'aurait pas dû briser cette barrière qu'elle avait minutieusement créée pour garder toute personne hors de son territoire, sa bulle. Il retint un soupir et leva les yeux alors qu'elle déposait son verre sur la table de la cuisine.

- Tu as raison, répondit-elle dans un murmure. Je crois qu'un bain me ferait le plus grand bien. »

Elle eut un mince sourire sur les lèvres, triste sembla-t-il à Peter, et elle le laissa au milieu de sa cuisine, alors qu'elle refermait doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

Peter sembla figé dans le temps pour un instant, mais il se décida à faire à Olivia ce qu'il avait prévue depuis le début. Des pancakes. Son attitude l'avait un peu déstabilisé, mais il savait mieux que personne qu'il avait été trop loin. La toucher n'avait pas été une bonne idée, et il espèrait que lorsqu'elle sortirait de la salle de bain, elle aurait oublié ce qui s'était produit. Peter ne voulait pas la brusquer ou l'effrayer, mais c'avait été si soudain et spontané, quelque chose de refoulé depuis un moment. Rien en lui ne voulait lui faire de mal, ce n'était qu'un sentiment dûment interdit qui avait resurgit l'espace d'un moment et qui s'était manifesté tendrement.

Le jeune homme en revint à son projet et partit en mission dans la cuisine d'Olivia afin de trouver tous les ingrédients pour sa recette. Il avait tout bonnement choisis de lui confectionné des pancakes simplement parce que c'était un plat que Walter lui faisait lorsqu'il était gamin. Il se souvenait que son père lui faisait des pancakes alors qu'il avait besoin de réconfort ou simplement pour passer un bon moment entre père et fils, lorsque le travail ne l'accablait pas trop. Peter trouvait quand de telles circonstances, avec les dernières journées qu'elle avait eu et la soirée éprouvante qu'elle avait traversée, ce pouvait être le plat par excellence pour la réconforter et lui remonter le moral.

Olivia devait se ressaisir et penser à autre chose. Elle se cala dans son bain, l'eau chaude lui remontant jusqu'au menton et elle ferma les yeux. Il y avait eu trop d'évènements aujourd'hui et ce soir, elle devait simplement se détendre et espérer que demain serait un peu mieux.

Peter, de son côté, s'activait et la cuisine ressemblait à un vrai champs de bataille. Une pile de pancakes bien chaude reposait dans une assiette et il avait mit les couverts. Il but une gorgée de scotch et à ce moment, on cogna à la porte d'entrée.


	2. Chapter 2

_Peter, de son côté, s'activait et la cuisine ressemblait à un vrai champs de bataille. Une pile de pancakes bien chaude reposait dans une assiette et il avait mit les couverts. Il but une gorgée de scotch et à ce moment, on cogna à la porte d'entrée. _

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien passer à cette heure chez Olivia ? Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas tout de sa vie. Peut-être était-ce une amie ou, Peter en eut un pincement au coeur, un homme qu'elle fréquentait.

Il alla ouvrir, et un homme lui fit face. La cinquantaine, un regard noir pénétrant, une casquette visée sur la tête, mais tout de même bien vêtu, l'inconnu se tenait devant lui, un peu surpris. Peter l'était tout autant, ses craintes confirmées. Non seulement Olivia fréquentait quelqu'un, mais elle n'avait pas choisit le plus laid, ni le plus jeune. La remarque qui lui passa à l'esprit le fit presque rire, mais le jeune homme ne montra rien et attendit que l'inconnu en face de lui se présente.

« Euh, je crois que je me suis trompé d'appartement, bafouilla-t-il. Est-ce qu'une Olivia Dunham habite içi ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Peter ? » Une voix retentit au bout du couloir et ce dernier se retourna pour regarder Olivia s'approcher lentement. Elle était vêtue de son t-shirt de Northwestern, de pantalon de survêtement et ramené ses cheveux en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque. Des mèches s'en étaient échappées et avaient bouclées à cause de l'humidité qui régnait dans la salle de bain.

Peter ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver extrêmement belle, et sexy plus que jamais, malgré le regard interrogatif qu'elle avait. Il allait répondre à sa question, mais la jeune femme dévisagea aussitôt celui qui était à la porte. Dès qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, Olivia avait eu une expression distante et furieuse. On aurait dit qu'elle l'avait reconnue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais içi ? » Sa voix était froide, lointaine, comme jamais Peter n'avait pu l'entendre. Quelque chose qui lui fit peur et lui fit regretter d'avoir ouvert cette porte. Olivia s'avança d'avantage et sa voix se fit plus pressante, plus menaçante. « Comment oses-tu te pointer içi après toutes ces années ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?»

Le jeune homme comprit vite que l'inconnu qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas une fréquentation ou un amant, mais bien le beau-père d'Olivia. Peter fit un pas en sa direction et celui-ci lui lança un regard menaçant. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la jeune femme et il prit enfin la parole.

- Je voulais justement te revoir après toutes ces années, affirma-t-il d'un ton caressant. Voir ce que tu étais devenue. Mes cartes d'anniversaire ont toujours été sincères, belle Olivia.

Sa voix ne fût qu'un cri « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Elle se rua vers son beau-père, mais Peter lui bloqua le chemin en se mettant entre les deux. Une fureur sourde monta dans tout son corps et le jeune homme attrapa le cinquantenaire par le collet de son manteau.

Celui-çi aperçut la rage intense à travers son regard et réussit, par la force du désespoir, à s'échapper de son emprise. Il ne tenta même pas de défier Peter et s'enfuit en courant. Le jeune homme se retourna vers Olivia pour la rassurer et dire qu'il était partit pour de bon, mais il se sentit propulser contre la porte et il n'eût le temps de voir que la silhouette de la jeune femme détaler en courant.

« Olivia, ça ne sert à rien de le poursuivre ! » Mais elle était déjà sortit de l'immeuble et il savait très bien qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas alors qu'il était si proche d'elle. Tout ce qu'il pensa était d'appeler Charlie. Il trouva son cellulaire dans le fond de sa poche et composa le numéro de l'agent. Il saurait probablement quoi faire.

Alors qu'il décrochait, Peter lui expliqua rapidement la situation tout en quittant l'immeuble à la recherche d'Olivia.

« Écoute Charlie, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Le beau-père d'Olivia est revenu à son appartement et maintenant, elle est à sa poursuite dans les rues de Boston. Ils sont tous les deux à pieds, mais je m'inquiète d'avantage de ce qu'elle lui fera si elle le rattrape.

Peter les vit plus loin touner à gauche sur une artère peu fréquentée.

- J'arrive, Peter. Dis-moi dans quelle direction ils sont partis.

Le jeune homme donna le nom de la rue qu'ils venaient d'emprunter. «Je les suis de près, mais fait vite Charlie. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Peter sentit une décharge d'adrénaline. Il se mit à leur poursuite et courut aussi vite qu'il le put. Il tourna à gauche, au bout de la rue et ne mit pas bien longtemps à les aperçevoir plus loin. Olivia était pieds nus, sans manteau, mais courait à une vitesse impressionnante. Peter en riait presque _« Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend, mon cher, se dit-il. Ta belle-fille est maintenant agent du FBI; tu vas y goûter ! »_ Bien sûr qu'il la laisserait lui foutre une raclée, mais il avait peur de ce qu'elle ferait ensuite. Son revolver était toujours avec elle et il pensait qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour s'en servir. Même si ça devait lui coûter sa carrière.

C'était cela que Peter voulait éviter. Qu'elle perde son emploi, et même pire. Il la vit faire un dernier sprint surréaliste et se jeter sur le dos de son beau-père, les projetant tous les deux sur l'asphalte. Elle était sur lui, le retourna et ne prit pas la peine de débuter une argumentation. Il se débattait comme il le pouvait, mais elle lui offrit son meilleur crochet du droit. Puis, une multitude de coups s'ensuivit. Des bras et des jambes entremêlés, du sang et des grognements.

Peter arriva près d'eux et vit Olivia, sa belle Olivia, pure, humaine et sensible, transformée en un être de rage et de fureur. Elle n'était plus que ça. Il fut tétanisé pour un moment. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de colère dans ses yeux. Il devait l'arrêter. Jamais elle ne s'en remettrait sinon. Elle était déjà allée trop loin, trop profondément dans sa part d'ombre, il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'elle n'atteigne le point de non retour. Il l'agrippa par derrière et l'attira à lui. Elle poussa un hurlement et se débattit, prenant peu à peu conscience de la réalité.

« Arrête 'Livia, c'est moi. C'est Peter. Laisse tomber. »

Il la relâcha et la poussa plus loin. Il se retourna vers son beau-père et ne put s'empêcher de lui donner quelques coups de pieds. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau, il vit plus loin la voiture de Charlie stationnée près d'un dépanneur, l'agent toujours à l'intérieur du véhicule, attendant. Peter se pencha vers le beau-père d'Olivia, lui mit un bon coup de poing dans le ventre et parla rapidement et à voix basse afin que la jeune femme n'entende pas. « Tu ferais aussi bien de partir au plus vite, et ne revient plus jamais. » L'homme hocha frénétiquement la tête, se releva péniblement et partit en courant.

« Hey, ne le laisse pas partir ! » Olivia passa devant Peter en courant et ce dernier la retint. Il avait ses deux bras comme un étau autour de sa taille, mais elle se débattait avec force. « Peter, arrête ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Pourquoi tu le laisses filer ? » Sa voix n'était que colère, ressentiment et un sanglot traversa tout son corps. Elle lui donna des coups de poings dans la poitrine, les yeux noyés de larmes de rage. Le jeune homme pencha la tête vers elle, et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux. Son étreinte se ressera autour d'elle et il supplia silencieusement qu'un jour elle puisse lui pardonner. Il espérait pouvoir la calmer et qu'ils retournent à son appartement.

« Laisse tomber, Olivia, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Ça ne servira à rien d'aller plus loin. Laisse-le partir. Il a déjà ce qu'il mérite. »

Olivia se recula et il aperçut toute l'amertume dans ses yeux. « Je croyais que tu étais de mon côté, Peter.

- Je le suis, justement, répondit-il, en caressant sa joue de son pouce. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles plus loin. »

Elle recula d'avantage, fuyant le contact physique, et il n'eût d'autre choix que de la ramener de force vers lui et de l'entraîner vers son domicile. Du coin de l'oeil, il put voir la voiture de Charlie faire demi-tour et partir dans la direction où s'était enfuit son beau-père.

Évidement, elle se débattait, lui lança quelques coups, essaya de le gifler, le mordre, de lui donner des coups de pieds, de le griffer, hurla toutes les insultes possibles, mais rien n'y fit. Peter la tenait fermement et avançait jusqu'à son appartement. Heureusement, il était tard et les rues étaient désertes. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais sa prise était solide et jamais il ne la lâcha pendant le court trajet.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement et il l'installa sur le canapé. Sans un mot, il partit en direction de la salle de bain, espérant qu'elle serait toujours au même endroit lorsqu'il reviendrait. Il fouilla un peu dans les tiroirs et le placard et revint au salon, alors qu'elle était toujours là. Comme une statue, elle était assise, le regard vide, grelottante et des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Il l'enveloppa d'une couverture chaude et s'assit par terre, en face d'elle. Elle avait les pieds meurtris, sanglants et Peter entreprit de nettoyer et désinfecter les blessures.

« J'aurais pu enfin l'avoir » C'était dit dans un souffle, un murmure rauque et fragile.

Le jeune homme désinfecta la dernière plaie avant de s'attaquer au visage d'Olivia. Aucune blessure ne valait une visite chez le médecin, mais maintenant à la lueur de la lampe, il voyait quelques hématomes apparaître déjà et du sang couler de son nez. Elle avait la lèvre enflée, une coupure à l'arcade sourcillière et probablement que demain son oeil sera tuméfié.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il nettoya la plaie à son sourcil et posa des bandes de rapprochement.

« Je n'aurais pas voulu que ce soit une autre épreuve de plus et que ça devienne un poids supplémentaire sur tes épaules. Tu as assez souffert dans ta vie. »

Olivia pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage et elle dût fermer les yeux pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer. Mais il était si tendre et doux et elle ne voyait que des images de mort, de sang et de vengeance. Il essuya le sang qui coulait toujours de son nez et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Comment peux-tu être certaine que l'avoir tué à 9 ans aurait été la meilleure solution ? Une enfant de cet âge ne devrait pas avoir à prendre ce genre de décision. Elle était où celle qui devait te protéger ? »

Peter savait que de parler de sa mère était relativement délicat et il ne voulait pas la heurter. Mais cette question et beaucoup d'autres l'avaient hantées pendant la journée entière. Il avait peur qu'elle le rejette, le frappe ou l'insulte de parler ainsi en mal de sa mère, mais la réaction qu'elle eût fut tout autre.

Elle éclata en sanglots et s'agrippa à son chandail comme à une bouée. Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou, des gémissements de douleur s'échappant de sa bouche, et ses mains toujours accrochées à lui. Le jeune homme fut totalement anéanti par sa réaction. Comment pouvait-il la faire souffrir ainsi ? Il comprit cependant que sa question n'avait été que le déclencheur de quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, enfoui en elle. Elle réalisait probablement maintenant, peut-être pour la première fois, qu'elle avait toujours été seule, et que sa mère l'avait abandonnée, en quelque sorte.

Il s'approcha d'avantage et effaça pour de bon l'espace qui restait entre elle et lui. Il l'enlaça plus étroitement et il eut le coeur brisé de la sentir trembler violemment entre ses bras. Il lui murmurait des paroles réconfortantes, mais aucun mot ne pourrait la soulager, il en était conscient. Ses larmes avaient cessées, mais ce tremblement ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son corps.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que ma mère devait me protéger, marmonna-t-elle, le visage toujours au creux de son cou. C'était plutôt l'inverse, en fait.

Peter mit un peu de distance entre eux, appuyant son front contre le sien afin de mieux l'entendre parler. Il ne put retenir une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Est-ce qu'il a déjà porté la main sur toi ?

Elle soupira, se pinça les lèvres.

- C'est moi qui protégeait ma mère. Oui, j'ai pris quelques coups à sa place. Et d'autres fois, il levait la main sur moi pour atteindre ma mère de cette façon. Ou pour avoir ce qu'il désirait.

Le jeune homme serra les dents et inspira profondément.

Dès leur première rencontre, il avait été foudroyé par son regard qu'il avait tout de suite deviné hanté. Bien sûr, il croyait que c'était à cause de John Scott. Et ce l'était, en partie. Évidement qu'elle était inquiète et qu'elle devait sentir la peur l'étouffer constamment. Peur de le perdre, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais Peter sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond, dans sa vie ou son passé, pour que son regard soit si obscur parfois.

Au fil des jours passés en sa compagnie, il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle portait dans les yeux l'éclat d'un malheur dont elle aurait oublié le détail, mais gardé le fardeau. Maintenant, il savait. Maintenant, il pouvait dire qu'elle en avait oublié aucun détail. Elle avait, il en était sûr, ces images intolérables qui la pourchassaient sans cesse. Celles d'elle, enfant, tenant une arme devant son beau-père. Et toutes celles où il avait pu être odieux avec elle. Comment arrivait-elle à survivre ? Il ne pouvait qu'être infiniment inspiré devant une telle résistance, une telle résilience. Une incroyable force de vivre la maintenait la tête hors de l'eau. Elle avait même su être heureuse, l'instant de John Scott.

Aujourd'hui il comprenait que c'était la rage qui la poussait à agir et qui réussisait à la faire respirer à chaque seconde. Une admiration mêlée de tristesse l'emplit à cet instant.

Et il osa même une question qu'il s'était juré de taire.

- Est-ce qu'il a déjà tenté... de... Est-ce qu'il a osé...

Olivia le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Arrête, Peter. Ça ne sert à rien de ressasser ces souvenirs-là.

En évitant la question, elle y répondait sans équivoque.

Ce fût au tour de Peter d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il crispa les poings de rage et ferma les yeux. Elle l'enlaça et lui frictionna le dos. Comment pouvait-il la laisser le réconforter alors que c'est elle qui devait en avoir le plus besoin ?Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être celui qui flanchait, alors qu'Olivia était si forte. Il l'embrassa sur la joue, dans un geste absolument tendre.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, Olivia, lui chuchota-t-il, en caressant sa joue de son pouce et de l'autre main, plaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu dois être épuisée. »

Elle frissonait toujours, et n'eût qu'un faible hochement de tête en guise de réponse. Peter se dit qu'elle devait être au bout de ses forces et qu'elle n'avait même plus la capacité de refuser ou d'argumenter.

Il passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme, l'autre dans son dos et la transporta jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Elle déposa sa tête sur son épaules et ne protesta pas. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la cuisine, il entendit faiblement sa question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me préparais à manger avant qu'on ne soit interrompu ?

Peter eut un rire et regarda la cuisine en désordre.

- Des pancakes. C'était mon plat préféré lorsque j'étais enfant. J'imagine que ce sera pour une autre fois.

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et un mince sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres « Je l'espère bien. »

Il entra dans sa chambre et la déposa sur le lit. Elle attrapa sa main et Peter fut détruit de voir son beau visage ravagé par la peur et la douleur.

- S'il te plaît, reste avoir moi. Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Peter.

Ses yeux étaient suppliants et sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots. Il se pencha, déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et fit un effort surhumain pour répondre, sans qu'une larme ne s'échappe.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, 'Livia.

Il l'aida à passer sous les draps et alla fermer les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il fit un rapide détour par la salle de bain, où il trouva des somnifères « Tiens, prend ça. Ça t'aidera à te détendre et à mieux dormir. » Elle avala les comprimés sans discuter.

Olivia ressemblait à une enfant, ainsi enfouie sous les couvertures et Peter eut une fort sentiment de protection envers elle. Il la rejoignit sur le lit, mais sans entrer sous les draps. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin ou la brusquer. Mais il la borda, entoura sa taille de son bras et la ramena plus près de lui. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre. Il l'embrassa sur le front et il sentit les épaules et le dos de la jeune femme se détendre complètement et relâcher la tension. Il hésita, puis embrassa doucement, tendrement sa tempe, sa joue, son oeil, son front, sa mâchoire. Il y avait tant de douceur dans ce geste qu'Olivia ne protesta pas et murmura un faible « Merci ».

Les doigts de Peter se promenaient dans ses longs cheveux blonds, alors que ses pensées dérivaient vers les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites plus tôt.

Comment un homme pouvait frapper une enfant ? Il pouvait l'imaginer gamine, fragile et frêle devant cet homme imposant qu'elle défiait. Elle avait su être plus forte que sa propre mère. Olivia avait été une enfant courageuse, voulant protéger sa famille et elle en avait payé de leurs erreurs. Elle avait payé pour ce qu'ils avaient fait... ou n'avaient pas fait.

À la seule pensée de ce salop la battant ou osant poser la main sur elle, il avait le goût de vomir et une puissante rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie avant le submergeait. Elle était là, dans ses bras, maintenant endormie et il se fit la promesse de ne jamais fléchir en sa compagnie. Il voulait être là pour elle aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudrait.

Peter sentit presqu'imperceptiblement son cellulaire vibrer dans la poche de son jeans. Il se sentait un peu ensommeillé, mais sortit son téléphone, lut le texto de Charlie et aussitôt il eut les idées plus claires. Il se pencha vers Olivia et posa délicatement un baiser sur ses lèvres « Dors, mon ange. Je veilles sur toi cette nuit, je te le promets. » Il sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds et s'éclipsa dans la nuit noire.

Dans une ruelle sombre de Boston, un coup de feu se fit entendre. Le passé horrible d'Olivia Dunham venait d'être effacé de la face du monde et un dernier souffle mourut sur les lèvres de l'homme.

C'est d'abord l'odeur de café qui réveilla Olivia. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit, où il n'y avait personne. Elle s'étira un peu, mais se reprit aussitôt, sentant que certaines parties de son corps étaient endolories. Elle avait réussit à dormir comme un bébé, grâce aux somnifères que Peter lui avait donné. Elle se sentait reposée et plus calme, mais gardait toutefois en souvenir ce qui s'était produit la nuit passée.

Il avait filé et elle n'avait pu régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. Il y avait une certaine rancoeur en elle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien n'y faire. Peut-être que si elle faisait quelques recherches au Bureau, elle trouverait où il se cache, mais elle en doutait fortement. Après ce qui s'était passé, il avait probablement quitté la ville depuis un moment déjà.

Elle soupira et se leva avec peine. Pourtant, une phrase lui revenait sans cesse en mémoire, comme une ritournelle. C'était réconfortant, mais elle ne savait pas du tout d'où elle provenait.

Elle secoua la tête, essayant de dissiper les restes de sommeil embrouillé dans son esprit et décida plutôt de suivre l'odeur alléchante de nourriture qui émanait dans tout son appartement.

Avant qu'elle ne le voie, elle l'entendit. Il chantait une vieille chanson rock des années 70 et s'accompagnait en faisant également les voix des choristes. Elle retint un rire et entra dans la cuisine. Il avait mis un tablier et s'affairait devant la cuisinière. Deux grands verres de jus attendaient sur la table avec une assiette pleine de fruits divers, du café, des viennoiseries et du fromage.

Peter se retourna vers elle dès qu'il l'entendit et eut un immense sourire « Alors, on les mange ces pancakes ? Je suis en train de faire une nouvelle fournée ! »

Olivia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux devant ce spectacle matinal inattendu. L'aisance qu'il avait dans sa cuisine, le ton chaleureux et tendre qu'il lui témoignait, comme si tout cela était normal et routinier. Comme si cela arrivait fréquement et promettait de durer éternellement.

Et puis la phrase, la ritournelle prit un sens. Elle sut d'où elle provenait. C'était la voix de Peter qui lui murmurait « Je veilles sur toi » et Olivia qui ne pouvait maintenant qu'accepter ce miracle pour le reste de sa vie.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de la fin, mais j'espère que mon LONG One-Shot vous aura plu. :) J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si cela signifiait de torturer mentalement Olivia – comme si elle en avait pas eu assez dans sa vie !<p>

Laissez vos commentaires s'il vous plaît, j'aimerais savoir si vous avez apprécier. :)


End file.
